


I Found My Peace

by DarthAmelie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Abuse, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAmelie/pseuds/DarthAmelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir, we ran out of sedatives, so we have to land somewhere to replenish the stocks. It is important in case of an unexpected battle. Our people need them, so I hope you’ll take my request seriously.”</p>
<p>Hux frowned, wondering what had happened to it. A few weeks ago a large delivery took place and no one had been in a serious accident during that time.</p>
<p>“And why are the sedatives gone, doctor? Explain it to me.” His cold, blue eyes were almost piercing to the frightened man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spontaneously. Listening to Rammstein while looking at the kylux art helped a lot :D

The First Order never suffered from the lack of funds, which satisfied General Hux, who stood in front of the commander’s deck large window that belonged to his new ship. The Supreme Leader was very unhappy with the failure, but giving up was not a choice and they were working on the new plan on crushing the Resistance. The last days have been blissfully quiet, as there was no one to make a mess on the ship. The fight with the girl seemed to completely change Kylo Ren’s attitude; he didn’t throw tantrums anymore and rarely left his quarters, which was extremely satisfying to Hux. That crybaby was finally taught a lesson he deserved.

 

The silence was disturbed by one of the medics approaching the military man, with an urgent request:

 

“Sir, we ran out of sedatives, so we have to land somewhere to replenish the stocks. It is important in case of an unexpected battle. Our people need them, so I hope you’ll take my request seriously.”

 

Hux frowned, wondering what had happened to it. A few weeks ago a large delivery took place and no one had been in a serious accident during that time.

 

“And why are the sedatives gone, doctor? Explain it to me.” His cold, blue eyes were almost piercing to the frightened man.

 

“I… I don’t know, sir, really…” His hands began to tremble. Was he going to be punished?

 

“Do you know how do these work? It’s a drug, doctor. Someone just stole it to intoxicate themselves! I’m going to check the security records and if it’s one of your men, you all will be sent to re-education!”

 

General Hux proudly, yet somehow angrily marched towards the nearest console and entered his personal code, which gave him access to everything on the ship. After long minutes of rewinding the hologram images, he finally found the person guilty of the theft, which also explained why the ship has been so quiet lately.

 

“Kylo Ren.” Hux hissed through his teeth after entering the private room that belonged to the man, without permission, of course, but why would he need it, if he basically controlled everything in that place? “I thought you couldn’t be THAT insolent, but I was wrong. Stealing from the medical sector?!” He looked at the unmasked man, wearing just the First Order’s standard, black t-shirt and boxers, sitting on the floor, next to the bed with his face pressed into the soft mattress, not reacting to anything. “Are you even listening to me?!”

 

When Hux pulled the dark locks back to force the other man to look at him, the eyes he saw were blank. There was no other choice, but to wait in there until he gained his consciousness back. What a fool Ren was, to give into his weakness and kill the pain with stolen drugs, which were bought for the stormtroopers injured in the battle, not for him and certainly not for anyone who didn’t need them.

 

General Hux ran his finger against the scar on Kylo’s face. It was a mark that the girl left on him, a reminder of his failure. That was what happened when someone focused on his personal interests instead of obeying Snoke’s orders. Hux didn’t feel bad for him, rather he felt pity and disgust. Why couldn’t he work with someone more competent than that weak imbecile? Being a son of an important man, he deserved better, but apparently there was no stronger apprentice in the academy… too bad that powerful one was also emotionally unstable.

 

Waiting for Ren to return to full consciousness was a very dull activity, but the military man was stubborn and patient, filling out a report related to one of his daily duties, while watching the other all the time. Eventually, the tall brunette got up and immediately reached into a drawer of his desk, completely not realizing he wasn’t alone.

 

“Don’t.” The command could send a shiver down anyone’s spine, but Kylo ignored it and took out a small bottle of transparent liquid, to inject more of it into his body. That wasn’t going to happen, though, since the general quickly grabbed it and pushed the weak man onto the floor.

 

“I said ‘don’t’. What is so difficult to understand about it, Kylo Ren?” His heavy boot forced the scarred cheek to touch the floor.

 

“Fuck off, Hux. Stop telling me what to do. Now give it back!” His mental state must have been bad, as he didn’t even try to use the Force, just reached his hands towards the general, who still kept the sole of his boot pressed to the pale skin under it.

 

“No. This is my ship. I also won’t tolerate weakness here. If the Supreme Leader can’t show you the Dark Side, then I will. Hate me, Ren, because I’m going to bring you back to your senses.” He removed the foot, to forcefully kick the other’s stomach. Such violence was common to someone, who often interrogated prisoners. With a smirk he crouched down and punched that pretty face a few times. Kylo didn’t fight back, he just kept laying on the ground.

 

“Just give that to me… I won’t destroy your ship anymore, I found my peace, finally…” He begged to get his drug back. “Please, I need it…”

 

“Silence!” Hux took out a thick baton from behind his belt and struck the other across the chest. “I’ll keep beating you until you finally start acting like a normal person. In this state, you’re completely useless to me.” There was no sympathy in him, it was a feeling unknown to a man raised by a former commandant of an Imperial Academy. He was just copying his father’s methods.

 

When the beating turned out to be ineffective, Hux became angry. How could someone be so stubborn?! Ren just covered his bleeding face with an arm, not looking at the general, hoping to be left alone eventually. Stupid, emotional reaction. There was no place for that sentimental bullshit on that ship. It would be easier to use the Force, but not everyone was gifted with it. The ones who were, didn’t make good enough use of their skills.

 

“I see it’s not enough for you to start feeling hate again. You lay here motionless like a thing, so you’ll be treated like one.” The tip of the heavy boot was slipped under the other’s back and roughly flipped his body. “Do you know how we treated people like you when I was still in the academy? They were shown their place, no matter if they wanted it, or not. I’m going to show you your place now.” The gloved hand roughly pulled down the black boxers covering Kylo’s round butt, and it was a very nice one. Hux took the baton and spat on it to wet it a little.

 

Soon, he found himself flying across the room, his back colliding with the metal wall, the baton hitting him right in the face. Kylo Ren slowly walked to him, pulling up his underwear, with anger in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Hux. I finally remember how much I hate you. I think someone needs to show _you_ your place now.” He spoke with a smirk and didn’t even have to use his hands to choke the general. He used them to slowly remove the pants and undergarments of the other, and expose him completely.

 

“What should I do with you and your nasty attitude? I could impale you on the thing you were trying to use on me, but I think I have a better idea.” He looked at the bottomless Hux in front of him and opened the door of his room. “Enjoy your walk of shame and better hope no one else will meet you on your way back to the quarters.” Kylo’s foot landed on the bare bottom, then Hux was pushed out of the room. The entrance was quickly locked and temporarily shielded with the Force, making the security codes completely useless.

 

General Hux banged at the door for a few minutes and shouted the worst obscenities one could hear, but eventually he gave up. Kylo Ren sat on the bed, ignoring the drawer full of sedatives. Bullying Hux brought joy back into his life, and there was still something he could do.

 

“Capitain Phasma? I hope you’re already well rested. That murder attempt with a trash compactor was horrible.” Ren spoke into a holo-communicator with a sweet smile on his face. “I caught General Hux stealing stimulants from the medical sector, he has a bottle hidden in his pocket. Better find him as soon as it’s possible. I think he was heading towards his quarters.”

 

“Yes, sir! I’m on my way.”

 

He ended the call. Revenge tasted sweet.


End file.
